Red Snow
by Kittsuki
Summary: Two demons. Two alchemists. The result? One matrix of a story jam packed with acton, romance, and mystery!
1. Chapter 1, Bitter Destiny

**_Hello all! How are you? This is my first story! I hope you like it. The first chapter isn't with Ed and Al, but the second chapter will be. Oh, and by the way, I don't own anything that's not mine. But mostly everything in this chapter is mine, because Ed and Al haven't come in yet._**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_No one knows me. No one knows who I am. Please let them forget. Let them forget everything._

It had been only four years after her creation. By then, she had mastered speech and was just being taught how to be a true demon. But… She wasn't one. Not fully.

She was a half demon, human blood coursing through her veins as well. She was a demon with a human heart, and _they_ all knew it. _They_ could sense it as she walked by, and _they_ hated her for it. Her mother and sister were the only ones who cared for her, her father being dead.

On that fourth year of her existence was when something changed. When she felt a little less hated. A demon no older than she was had come up to her and told her that he cared about her. A demon that was no different than all the others, the ones who hated her. But he _was_ different. He _cared_.

He was the first person she had ever fallen in love with. And now he was gone.

**_Chapter One_**

Kittsuki stood in front of the large oak doors of the cathedral, snow falling around her as soft as feathers. A large gray wolf stood at her side, pawing at the ground nervously. He looked around cautiously, and then shivered. "Kittsuki, are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"A great idea," She assured him. "You worry too much, Sora. Besides, it's the only lead we have." Kittsuki pushed the oak doors as hard as she could and, with a lot of moaning and creaking, they swung open.

The inside was entirely white, with each object casting a light blue-ish shadow. Everything was sacred and pure, and there was only one form of dark presence inside.

Dark shadows in the form of humans without distinguishable features were floating around like black ghosts. Many of them were interested in her appearance, though some continued on without acknowledging her existence.

She walked along the aisle between the pews, pretending she hadn't noticed them; She knew from experience that if you made it obvious that you knew they were there, they would do everything they could to unnerve you.

She walked past the altar and up to a white marble statue of Mother Mary with a pure white halo above her head. Sora's claws clicked against the smooth, white, marble floor as he shuffled from one paw to the other in anxiety. She ignored his shuffling and whimpering as she stared at the statue. Mary was so beautiful, so at peace with herself and the world around her. Kittsuki sighed, wishing some god would come and save her from the life she had to live. She knew it didn't matter, though. If God did exist, why would He waste His time on her?

She sighed again, then turned left and went through a small oak door that led to a long hallway. At the end of the hallway were another door and a staircase. Kittsuki stopped in front of the door and stared at it. There was a light blue glow coming from it, and she reached for the handle. Just as she was about to touch it, she quickly pulled away and, shaking her head, started up the stairs.

There were four flights of stairs and a door at the end of each. Kittsuki ignored the first three, which was difficult to do considering what was happening behind each. From the first door came the sound of an animal howling, and all light within three feet of the door seemed to be sucked into dark nothingness. The second door rattle uncontrollably as if someone or something was shaking it, and from the room beyond there was loud, angry, bone-chilling growling. The third door reeked of Death. There was a murderous aura coming from the room, and the entrance was stained red with blood.

At the top of the fourth flight, Kittsuki finally stopped. In front of her were two doors. The door on the right suggested only darkness in the room beyond, while the door on the left favored sunlight. The dark door opened and a young, slim girl walked out.

The girl had chin-length white hair, pale skin, and blood-red eyes. She was wearing a black bell-sleeved shirt with a pattern of white roses on it, and a matching skirt that came down to her knees. She had a cold, evil look about her face. She was the opposite of Kittsuki, who had waist length blue hair with matching eyes, peach colored skin, a blue bell-sleeved shirt rimmed with white, and a matching skirt that stopped midway down her thighs.

The girl smiled when she saw Kittsuki. "Ah, so you _did_ decide to come," She said in a rich, smooth voice that had the hint of a Russian accent. "I'm so glad you did. I am Rei." The girl named Rei bowed respectfully. She closed the door she had come out of and went to open the other door. When it would not budge as a result of remaining closed for so many years, Rei took a step back and kicked it open roughly with one of her black leather boots. The door burst open and hit the inside walls so hard it exploded into pieces. "Oops," Rei said. "I'll have to fix that later. Well, lets go on, then."

The door led outside to a fairy tale-like scene. There were more steps, these made of gray stone and covered in moss. They snaked around a tall tower made of similar stone covered in green vines with white flowers reaching for the sun. Along with the pure white snow and dense forest surrounding them, it was a breathtaking view. Kittsuki, who had been trying to remain emotionless up to this point, couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen beauty like this in a long time, and it was nice that she was here to see it. Rei noticed her smile and asked, "You like?" She grinned at her, and Kittsuki actually felt lighthearted enough to grin back.

Rei, Kittsuki, and Sora made their way up the tower. The door to the inside was actually only three-quarters of the way up, the rest of the way to the very top being indoors.

The tower was just like the church below, with everything white and almost everything made of marble. They were in what looked like a big ballroom. On one end of the ballroom was a door that gave off a pure aura, as if nothing bad had ever happened in the room beyond. On the other end was another white staircase leading to the very top.

Rei turned and started walking towards the stairs, her strides graceful and flowing. Sora and Kittsuki followed her. Aside from the sound of Sora's claws and Kittsuki's blue and white boots clicking against the dance floor, there was no sound. Even Rei made no noise as she glided up the stairs.

At the top, of course, was another door. Rei led them into it, and the peace and tranquility was enough to make Kittsuki put her guard down for a few moments.

The room, like everything else, was white. On the other side from where Kittsuki was standing was an open window with white silk curtains. In one corner close to the window was a bed with velvet sheets, silk covers, and a beautifully carved oak frame. There was a closet next to the bed filled with white dresses. Next to Kittsuki was a white dresser with a mirror hanging above it. On top of the dresser was a single white rose in a white and blue china vase. On the ceiling was painted an image of a white-winged woman and a black-winged man standing back to back and reaching for the sun above them.

"You want to know the truth, yes?" Rei's voice interrupted Kittsuki's thoughts. "Huh?" Kittsuki said, momentarily confused. "Oh! Yes, I want to know. I _need_ to know."

"Well, then, you've had time to think about it before you came here. What have you decided to trade?" Rei smiled.

"Wait, what?!" Sora yelled, angry and confused. "Kittsuki, you were supposed to _trade_ something for this?! Are you crazy?! We don't even know if what she's going to tell us is even reliable or not!! What in the world do you have to trade, anyway?!"

Kittsuki didn't answer right away. There was a few moments of silence before she answered in the barest whisper, "I'm trading… Your curse."

"Ah, good choice!" Rei laughed. "So you remembered that I had a collection of curses! Of course, your friend Sora's curse is rare and one I don't have, so I'll except the trade."

"Wait," Sora began. "Kittsuki, why, of all things, would you trade my curse to her?"

"Because," Kittsuki replied, "It's the best thing I could trade her. On top of that, you would finally be free. You're a form-demon, it's your birthright to be able to transform. To be stuck in that body for so long must be painful."

"…Thank you," Sora whispered. "So," Rei interjected, "You want to know, correct?"

"Yes," Kittsuki replied. "I want to know… I _need_ to know… My fate."

"I had the Golden Angels, Heaven's messengers and eyes of fate, to show me your future. And to help you along, there is something I need to give you."

"What would that be?"

"A guardian."

No one moved. No one made a sound. _A guardian?_ Kittsuki thought. _But I thought that was Sora. Or maybe not. Maybe there really is someone else. But who would that be? My sister used to always protect me. But then she disappeared. Maybe Rei will help me find her again. Or… _It felt like the silence would last forever until Sora finally spoke. "But I'm her guardian."

"Oh, I know that," Rei said, "I'm sure you've been doing a good job, too, or else Kittsuki would be dead by now. But you know things for her are only getting worse and harder to bear. Just you alone are not enough. Besides, her new guardian is supposed to be her new lover as well." _So it's a man…? _"But Rei," Kittsuki almost cried. "I can't love anyone. Not anyone other than…"

"I think you'll find them more alike than you might first believe." Rei smiled. "Of course, I'll have to send you to him. Please do try to love him. You must really get over _his_ death. I'll send you to your guardian, but unfortunately there is something I'll have to do first."

Without warning, Rei kicked Kittsuki hard in the stomach and sent her flying. She hit the wall with a loud thump, and then fell to the floor. Sora howled in anger and said, "Are you crazy?! You said you were going to help her!!!"

"I am helping," Rei replied simply. "She has to go injured and beaten. It's a big part of how her new guardian finds her."

"I don't care!! Stop it!!! Stop it right now!!!"

"I'm sorry, Sora, I can't. This is how it's supposed to be."

"Like hell it is!!" He ran at Rei and sank his fangs into her right arm. She yelped, and then knocked him off. "You're too much trouble!!" She yelled as she created a glowing gold cage made of raw energy around him. "No!!!" He yelled. "Let me out, damnit!! _Let me out right now or I'll tear you to bits!!!_" Rei paid him no attention. Instead, she walked over to Kittsuki, still on the floor, with knife in her hand.

Kittsuki was on her knees clutching her stomach, trying to get over the shock of what had just happened. Rei grabbed her right arm. "I'm sorry," She sighed. "I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. This is what needs to happen. It'll be over soon, so don't cry." Kittsuki stifled back a scream of agony as Rei dug her knife into Kittsuki's arm. Sora yelled in angry protest, but Rei acted as though she could not hear him.

After Rei had beaten Kittsuki a little more, she opened up a black portal under her. As Kittsuki was being dragged into it, Rei bowed to her. "Good-bye… Your Highness." Then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2, New Friends

_**Yay!!! Chapter two!!! This chapter is a little shorter than the first, nut it's still good!! This is where Ed and Al come in, so this is where i need to say this; I don't own anything from Full Metal Alchemist. Nothing. Nada. Squat. There we go! Now we can start!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Kittsuki kept her eyes closed, afraid that the second the opened them she would vomit. She blocked out all the sounds around her, focusing on her own thoughts, ignoring the coming footsteps. Ignoring the voice of surprise from the unlucky soul that found her. A man's voice… No… A boy? Someone, sweet and gentle…

Kittsuki made the mistake of opening her eyes and looking up. She regretted it the moment she did it. She found herself staring up at a huge suit of armor that towered over her. _Great,_ She thought. _This guy probably wants to kill me too._ She was surprised when the armor picked her up lightly and said to her in the gentle voice she had heard, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm… F-fine?" She found herself stammering.

"Oh, are you sure?" The armor asked again.

"I… I… Where am I?" Kittsuki looked away.

"Where are you? Um… In central…"

Kittsuki closed her eyes. _This is all a dream_, She told herself. _Now when I open my eyes, I'll still be in my warm, comfortable home with my mother and sister, living a happy life for the rest of eternity. _She decided that that was too much to ask for, so she told herself again, _Okay, maybe not. But at least not here_. She opened her eyes, but nothing had changed. She was still bleeding and in pain, still in the middle of a strange city she had never seen before, still in the arms of some weird boy in a suit of armor._ Just kill me now. Heaven, just kill me now!_

"Are you alright?" the armor asked again.

"Yes!" Kittsuki yelled, suddenly frustrated. "And I can take care of myself! Now leave me alone!" She ripped herself free from his arms and landed on the ground with a agonizing thump. She groaned, her now-bruised back and bleeding arm throbbing with pain. She quickly pulled herself up. Her vision suddenly became hazy, and she stumbled forward from dizziness.

The armor caught her and said worriedly, "Really, I think you should see a doctor or something!"

"NO!!!" Kittsuki screamed. "I'M FINE!!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY—"

She was abruptly starting vomiting, cutting herself off. The boy in the armor, startled by her sudden nausea, picked her up and ran out into the street with her.

"What… Are… You… Doing…?" Kittsuki gasped between waves of vomit.

"Taking you to a doctor!" He replied.

"No!" Kittsuki tried to struggle, but almost all of her strength had left her. She closed her eyes, blocking out the spinning image of a blurry, unrecognizable town, and smiled as darkness blissfully took her over.

* * *

When Kittsuki finally awoke, she was laying in a hospital bed in a place she didn't know. She was looking around, taking in the room, when a familiar voice next to her asked, "Are you alright?"

She quickly turned, startled, and saw the same boy in the suit of armor. He was with someone this time, a much smaller boy, with golden eyes and long blond hair tied back in a braid. Not that he was really young, just… Small. He had a look of pure annoyance on his face, as if he could think of a million activities he would rather be doing than sitting there and watching over a girl he didn't even know.

"What… Where… Why…Who…?" She cut off, a desperately confused look on her face.

"Um…" The suit of armor spoke. "I'm Alphonse, and this is my brother Edward. I hope you don't mind that I brought you here, you were bleeding very badly, and you were losing consciousness…"

"Kittsuki stared at Ed, who stared back. "Yes… Thank you," She said blankly. She continued staring at Edward, who started getting more and more nervous the more she stared at him. Finally, Edward said, "What? What do you want from me?"

"You're an alchemist," Kittsuki said. "And your brother…" She turned to Al, and sniffed the air. There was no scent of flesh or blood, just the pressure of a spirit inside the armor. "Your brother has a suit of armor for a body. No flesh or blood. A pity. You want to explain what happened?" Kittsuki continued staring at Ed with a casual look on her face as his jaw dropped. "How…" He stuttered. How…? Who…? When…? But…!" Kittsuki smiled and said, "What did you expect? I'm not human, after all."

Ed suddenly stood up, rushing into a fighting stance. "You're a homunculus, aren't you?" He accused.

"What? No, of course not, " Kittsuki said.

"Well then what are you?" Ed asked, not letting his guard down.

"A demon," She answered casually.

"Wha… What?" Al asked. "A… A demon? Like evil, from the underworld demon?"

"From the underworld? Yes. Evil? No."

"I still don't get it," Ed complained. "How can you be a demon? There's no such thing as demons or the underworld, much less angels and heaven."

"Oh, shut up, you retarded shrimp," Kittsuki said, annoyed. "It's all as real as you and your brother."

Ed flared. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SHRIMP!!!!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Kittsuki didn't even flinch, but said, "Don't like being called a shrimp, do you? Well, I don't like being told I don't exist. Admit that demons exist and I'm real and I'll never call you short again."

"FINE!!!" Ed yelled. "DEMONS EXIST!!! THEY'RE AS REAL AS I AM, AND YOU'RE ONE OF 'EM!!!!" Then he turned and stormed out of the room. Kittsuki sighed, then turned to Al. "So…" She began. "Would you mind telling me what world I've fallen into?"


	3. Chapter 3, The Portal

**_I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST. There, I said it._**

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Portal

Kittsuki took long, fast strides down the hallway as she unwrapped her bandages and threw them behind her. Edward, who was running to keep up, just barely dodged them flying at his face and yelled, "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Improvising," Kittsuki answered over her shoulder.

"Improvising for what?"

"For our escape."

"What the hell do you me _our_ -"

Kittsuki cut him off as she grabbed him and pulled him with her out the window. Al jumped out after them, and they landed in a back alley. Kittsuki looked around, them started running down the narrow passage to the back of the grounds. Ed and Al had no choice but to follow, not wanting to have to explain everything if they stayed and were found. They ran into a fence, a large and unruly forest beyond its piercing gates. Kittsuki pushed of the ground lightly, creating a huge bound that easily cleared the tall fence. She turned back to Ed and Al. "Well?" She grinned. "Are you coming?"

Edward gave her a poisoning glare, before clapping his hands together and slapping them against the cold, hard dirt. The part of the ground that Ed and Al stood on raised high enough to be level with the fence, where they both jumped off onto the other side. "See?" Kittsuki said. "This won't be hard at all."

There suddenly came a growl from the shadows of the trees nearby, and a huge mass of gray sprung out from the darkness. "Kittsuki!

"Sora!" Kittsuki caught the large gray mass, laughing. Ed stumbled back, then realized that the "large gray mass" was a gray wolf. _And it had talked._

"CHIMERA?" Ed yelled.

"DEMON!" Kittsuki screamed back. "SAY THE BIG WORD WITH ME. DEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOON!"

"Please calm down, guys…" Al muttered.

"Anything for _you_, Al." Kittsuki smiled at Al, then turned her smiled to Ed, who glared back at her. Kittsuki turned back to Sora. "I missed you Sora! Where were you?"

"I ran away from Rei and traced your spiritual scent to this world. Are you ok?" Sora looked down at her arm. "Oh good, you've healed."

That was when Ed and Al noticed for the first time that her horrible wounds, including that long gash on her arm, had completely disappeared, even though she had only been in the hospital for a day. Ed's eyes widened in shock.

"How… You… But… That's not possible!" Ed stuttered.

"Yes it is. Demon. Remember?"

Ed muttered something angrily under his breath, but said nothing more.

"Hey, Sora, can you take Al to the portal you came through?" Kittsuki asked.

"Sure," Sora replied. "What about you and Ed?"

"I need to talk to him alone."

* * *

"Hey Ed?" Kittsuki turned. After Sora had left with Al, the two now waiting by the portal, Kittsuki had taken Ed deep into the woods so they could be alone. She held her breath, not sure how to say what she wanted to tell him, then finally worked up her sense. "Ed… You need to know something." _Damnit, what am I doing?_ "You need to know something important." _This is stupid. Why am I doing this?_ "I'm a demon, and you need to understand that. But The thing is… I'm a Methuselah. SO you have to be careful, please."

"I have to… what?" Ed was confused. "What in the hell is a Methuselah?"

"Methuselah feast on human blood. I control my thirst, though!" She added quickly, seeing the look on Ed's face. "I don't feed on humans… Anymore. But what makes Methuselah different from vampires is that we tend to… seduce our prey. In strange ways… And…" _Damnit, shut up!_ "Don't worry about it! Nothing bad will happen. Forget I said anything." Kittsuki laughed nervously, and Ed raised an eyebrow. _What in the world is with her? He thought._

"And Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"...You're a shrimp." Kittsuki grinned.

Ed exploded. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-" But Kittsuki had already grabbed him around the waist and was carrying him away through the trees.

* * *

"So... This is a portal?"

They were looking down at a dead tree sapling, it's branches arched up towards the sun it failed to reach. It's wood was peeling away and rotting, parasites swarming it's roots. "It's not the tree, stupids," Sora said. "It's _behind_ the tree."

"...What?" Ed stared at Sora like he was crazy. Kittsuki sighed, turning to Al. "Can't you control you're brother?" She asked him.

"...I try, but..." Al trailed off, and Kittsuki laughed.

"Here Ed, let me show you what Sora is talking about." Kittsuki reached out and gently touched the tree, muttering under her breath. A bright light appeared around the tree, and then it disappeared completely and was replaced by a big, bright hole.

"Ready?"


End file.
